Blair's New Trick
by WolfAndPens
Summary: Blair learns a new spell and uses it to mess with Soul.


Soul sat in his bedroom, his head swinging with the smooth jazz playing into his ears. It was that time of day where he and Maka spent their time in their rooms for an hour or two. During this time, he'd listen to his records or think of new music compositions. He wasn't sure what Maka would do but from what he knew, she'd either be reading or doing homework. Blair was supposed to be at work but it was her day off so she just fell asleep next to Maka.

He was nearing the climax of a song when he heard his door open and shut. He opened his eye to the door and was surprised to see his meister standing there. Her hair was loose around her shoulders. And her outfit was the same, but different. Her white button up shirt had the first 3 buttons undone. The tie around her neck wasn't as tight as she usually had it, in fact, it looked as if one tug would cause the thing to fall off. Her skirt seemed to droop around her waist. All in all, she looked the same, but there was a strange glint in her eyes that made her seem...not Maka.

"Maka?" He asked. She smiled at him causing him to gulp.

"What is it?" He asked. Maka walked over to his bed until she was at its side.

"Sorry to bother you but, I'm a little bored." She said. Soul took his headphones off and gave her an annoyed look.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do about that?" He asked.

As soon as those words left his mouth Maka jumped on him. Each of her legs around his waist and one hand on each side of his head. She smiled at him, not a kind, warm smile like she usually gave, but a mischievous one.

"I was hoping you and I could have some fun?" She said, her voice just above a whisper. Soul scooted himself up so he was at eye level with her.

"W-What do you mean by that..?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. Maka began to slip her fingers under his shirt and over his stomach.

"Oh don't be so naive Soul, you know what I mean." She said smoothly. It was almost as if she has said this a thousand times. His eyes widened, and he tried to put his hand on the dresser for leverage but his hand slipped and knocked over a few things.

"So what'd you say? Want to have some fun with me Soul?" His nose bled at the thought of accepting her offer. Her hand did a turnaround and started going down his body. From his chest, to his stomach and just as her fingers breached to the top of his waistband, his door opened.

"Hey Soul, are you ok? I heard some things fa-." Soul looked between the two girls. One Maka was on top of him, staring at the other one with a frightened face. The other standing in the doorway, dressed just like the first one, except more tidy.

Maka stared at the two in Soul's bed. Was that her on top of Soul? Was that actually him, with a nosebleed because of the look alike? She looked to Soul, whoses eyes looked they were gonna pop from his head. In a second he flipped from the fake Maka onto the floor and scooted back to the wall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled, his voice tight with panic.

"AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!" Maka yelled as well. The imposter muttered something and swallowed thickly.

She sat back on her legs and rubbed her neck nervously. "H-Hey Maka-Chan!" She said as she waved cautiously.

There was a poof of purple smoke and when it cleared, Blair sat there in Maka's clothing looking scared.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She yelled and hit Blair over the head.

"You and I are having a woman to cat talk!" She began to drag Blair out of the room by her ear. "Then you and I are talking!" She yelled at Soul before dragging Blair out the door and slamming it behind her.

* * *

Blair rolled on Maka's bed but stopped when she returned. She had turned back to look like Maka since the clothes she had on we're tight otherwise. Maka crossed her arms and glared at the cat who only smiled back.

"Why'd you do it?" She questioned. Blair shrugged.

"I was bored, and you were reading!"

"Not that, why did you use my body to do it?!"

"Because Soul-Kun doesn't get nosebleeds from Blair anymore!" She wined.

"So you used my body just to do that?!"

"Well I can't exactly use my body to do it!" Maka pinched the bridge of her nose, her brows still knitted together.

"Besides," Blair said as she stretched over her bed, "you could use a badder image!"

"Will you quit that?" She said, she walked over and pulled down her shirt so it covered her stomach.

"You need to calm down! It's not like you can say you're not the least bit happy I did this." She challenged, a Cheshire grin on her face. Maka opened her mouth, paused, then closed it and sighed. With Blair looking like her, she felt like she was going mad. It was as if she were arguing with a part of her. A small, seductive part of her that she always locked up tight.

"Told you so!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Just shut up and change back to your usual clothes already. I need to talk to Soul." She said and left the room. She changed to Bu-Tan form and slipped out of the clothes and crept towards Soul's room. As if she'd ever miss this conversation.

* * *

Soul paced back and forth in his room. He couldnt believe that Blair would stoop so low as to mimic Maka and do this! He couldnt believe that she could actually make Maka look hotter than she already is. Most of all, he couldnt believe that he almost fell for it. He hit himself in the head for the 15th time for that night. His door opened and he heard light footsteps.

"Maka, listen I-"

"Maka-Chop!" She brought a book unto his head but it wasn't as hard as she usually did it. It was a bit softer, but it still hurt.

"AUG!" He groaned clutching his head. "FUCK WOMAN!"

"Oh shut up, it wasn't that hard." She said crossing her arms. "I want answers. Now." She placed a hand on his shoulder and sat him down on the bed. Soul looked up at her with a hand on his head.

"Why did you let Blair on you?" She asked calmly.

"Because I thought she was you. I'd never willing let Blair on me."

"Why would it have made a difference if it was Blair or me?" She asked.

"Blair has less than innocent ideas going through her head. You don't."

"You really thought that was me? With the way she dressed?"

"I thought you were too tired to fix your clothes!"

"As if I'd _ever_ show up looking like that in front of a boy!"

"But a guy can dream" he smirked as Maka puffed her cheeks and glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I dress fine!"

"Yeah for a toddler!" He mocked. She Maka chopped him again for that.

Despite the pain in his head he was happy. But slightly disappointed. Happy because Maka had been too dense to figure out he preferred her body over Blair's any day. But disappointed because that wasn't Maka who made that offer.

Blair stared at them from under the dresser and smiled. Despite the fact she almost had Soul, she really hoped they'd get together soon. But now that Blair had Maka's form at her disposal, she wondered if she could trick their friends into thinking she was Maka.

* * *

**SURPRISE! I figured out a way to upload new stories! Keep in mind this is a one chapter story ok? Anyhow, I had this idea a few days ago and I'm still chuckling at it. I don't know how to described it but the characters in this story, seem a bit...off. That's the best I can tell. Maybe I'll revise this story in the future but this is how it is for now. Until next time, WolfGal out!**

**Question for you:**

What'd you think of Blair in this story?


End file.
